the_umbrella_academy_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Sophie’s Mother
Sophie’s Mother was one of the women who miraculously gave birth on October 1, 1989, despite not being pregnant when the day began. She is the biological mother of Allison and Sophie Hargreeves, and this makes her one of the two known women who gave birth to twins that day, along with Luther and Five’s mother. She died in 2002. Background Sophie’s Mother was 23 years old when she unexpectedly gave birth on October 1, 1989. She was not expecting to have twins, as she was not pregnant at the beginning of the day, but she still loved them very much, saying they were a gift, and she gave them each a golden half-heart necklaces. She didn’t seem to want to separate her daughters, but she didn’t know what to say when Reginald Hargreeves wanted to adopt one of them, who was revealed to be Allison. So she raised her other daughter, Sophie, and never ceased to remind her that just because some crazy billionaire didn’t want her doesn’t mean she isn’t still an amazing girl. She always hoped that her daughters would reunite at some point. In 2002, when her daughter Sophie was 13, the Umbrella Academy, who were all also 13 at the time, made their first appearance on TV, Sophie and her mother recognized Mr. Hargreeves, and knew that one of the girls in the Academy was Sophie’s sister. She took Sophie to see them coming back from a mission in person, and Sophie even got a picture with Allison, her favorite member of the Academy. Later that year, Sophie’s Mother died from an unknown cause, and she told her daughter to go to the Academy, and although she didn’t actually say it, it was assumed that she did that in hopes of Sophie reuniting with her long-lost sister. Personality Sophie’s Mother is a very kind and considerate woman, and she continued to take very good care of her daughter, Sophie, despite being unprepared for having a child when Sophie was born. She seems to believe that the universe knows what it’s doing, and that things happen for a reason. She is very kind-hearted, which explains where her daughters get it from. She is also very hopeful, never losing the hope that Sophie would reunite with her sister at some point, and trying whatever she can to make that happen. She is kind and determined, which explains where Allison and Sophie get those traits from. Relationships Sophie Hargreeves Sophie is one of her two biological daughters, Sophie’s Mother cares a lot about both her daughters, but she only got to form a real bond with Sophie, since Allison was taken by Reginald Hargreeves as a baby. She always made sure Sophie knew that while Reginald Hargreeves may not have wanted her, she was still a great person. Sophie also says that her mother was the one who gave her and Allison their special necklaces when they were babies. Sophie’s mother died in 2002, and told Sophie to go to the Academy (presumably to find her sister). Sophie misses her mother very much, such as when meeting Grace made her think of her mother. Allison Hargreeves Allison is one of her two biological daughters, but unlike with Allison’s sister, her mother never really got to know her, since Allison was taken by Reginald Hargreeves as a baby. Sophie’s Mother was against separating her daughters, but she wasn’t sure what to do when Mr. Hargreeves only wanted one of the twins. Their mother was the one who gave Allison and Sophie their special necklaces when they were babies, and, though she never wore it that often, Allison kept the necklace her whole life, and was able to remember it right away after seeing Sophie’s identical one. Allison does not remember her, but she has a certain bond with her mother. Trivia * Sophie’s Mother was 23 when her daughters, Allison and Sophie were born. * Her real name was never said, and is therefore unknown. * Sophie’s Mother was also credited as “Woman,” since when she is first seen, we didn’t know about Sophie yet. * She gave Allison and Sophie their necklaces, which would later determine that Allison is Sophie’s sister. * Sophie’s Mother and Sophie lived in the City, where the Umbrella Academy was located. * While she raised Sophie on her own, she never actually got to know Allison as she got older, due to Mr. Hargreeves taking her.